The Lunch Break We've All Been Waiting For
A Ease in the Tension After protecting the Royal Family from Borage and Samigina's rather poor attempt at assassination, the group had decided to stay on Koaku for a few more days. As such, they had decided to keep their rooms, though Baelia had a habit of "wandering" into Casear's room, not that he ever had any objections. One other person had a habit of room wandering. The sun was beginning to rise, and it hit the windows of Kurenai Zenshin's room. She was sleeping soundly, however, a small figure was laying next to her. Amara, who had taken it on herself to try and cheer Kurenai up, was following her around everywhere like a tiger stalks it's dinner. They slept, Kurenai unaware of her guest that now had her tail wrapped around her waist. Kurenai fidgetted around, truly troubled by these past couple of days. Not only had that pink-haired cockroach taken her place, that stupid little monkey brat was being too clingy. She merely wanted to just sleep for a year and forget all about it, beginning to hate these people. Nevertheless, she was rudely awakened by Amara. Kurenai turned to the young Saiyan, growling in a rather gravelly tone, "...Tch...what is it...Can't you see I wanna be left the hell alone!?" Amara's eyes fluttered open, and she pouted, tightening her tail around Kurenai. "I'm just trying to be nice..." She said, looking hurt. As she was a child, this would make any adult feel bad. "You're hurt, I'm just trying to make you feel better 'cuz I care..." Kurenai grumbled. "I don't care. Just leave me the HELL alone..." she paused for a moment before smiling with an expression that showed no emotion, only teeth. "...But you know what you can do to make me very, VERY happy? ...Kill that pink-haired cockroach. Kill her until nothing remains of her." She patted Amara on the head gently. "...That would do me the world of good." Amara looked sad. She wanted to help. "I can't..." She frowned. "Big brother likes he, killing her wouldn't be good. Besides, she's not a bad person, I only the bad people!" She seemed insistent on that. Kurenai let out a deep snarl from the bottom of her throat before standing to her feet and not-so-gently pushing Amara out of the door. "...Then get out." Amara stumbled across the hall, sulking and went to her own room, where Belia was sitting in a T-shirt and panties, looking irritated. Shen looked down on Amara. "What's eating you?" She sounded more obligated than actually concerned. Amara sniffled. "My brother's friend is mean to me 'cuz she's jealous of your sister." "Oh, that's right, the slut has a new crush." She frowned. "She better stick with him this time, or I'll happily take him. Anyway, just let her deal with her own anger, there's nothing we can do about it." "R-really?" Amara sniffled again. Belia slid off the bed and gently punched the girl on the head. "Yeah, now shut up. You'll ruin your face." Amara sniffed again and hugged her pillow. ---- Casear was sleeping peacefully, his arm wrapped around Baelia, who was sleeping, curled in a ball next to him. Due to the size difference, it was something like a cat sleeping next to a big dog it trusted for whatever reason. She was breathing quietly, his breathing nearly matching hers. However, the sun would not let them stay like this for long, and they quickly awoke, but didn't feel like moving. "You've snuck in again?" Casear asked, smiling wryly. "Of course." She said matter-of-factly. "Do you have a problem with it?" "No, of course not." Casear chuckled, holding her body to him. "So, you're hellbent on sticking with me, hm? Giving up the throne you could inherit and everything else?" Baelia nodded, smiling brightly. "I want you more than I want a throne." ---- Kurenai growled, "...I want a throne to bash the shit out of her with..." In an obviously bad mood, Kurenai stormed down the streets of Planet Koaku, seething with anger to the point that her body appeared a flushed red. Without any consideration for the people that flanked her sides, she couldn't help but grumble incoherently. As she kicked up a stink, she trudged past the man who operated the vending machine, who inquired, "Hey, kid! You come here a lot—how'd you like a free soda?" Kurenai immediately stopped in her tracks, before turning around and retorting with a bemused tone, "Man, get that shit out of my face. I don't want you poisoning me. Don't give me free crap—I ain't a kid!" As if appearing beside her for the briefest of moments, Borage snarked, "…Could've fooled me." The one who beside her was……a girl wearing rough clothes. "It's been a while, scarlet." "…You! Why are you here!" Yes, it's the refreshing smile faced Samigina. This time, she wasn't wearing a dominatrix outfit, but she appeared like a regular girl. "Well, I came to accompany my partner." Samigina looked back. "I must apologize. We never introduced each other properly, did we?" Borage smirked. "You!" Kurenai put her alert to the maximum and made a stance on the spot. "You're alive, at last…I know that. It makes me happy." Kurenai became a bit snapped at his smile. "Do you want to continue from where we left off here!?" Kurenai tried to activate her ki, but he just laughed. "You are quite aggressive today. You should be more certain of yourself." While not losing her stance, she asked Borage with a doubt. "……What do you mean?" But Borage just shrugged his shoulders. "You're better than her. Don't forget that. Now cheer up, and prove that you're more worthy of that monkey bastard's love." ---- Amara, Baelia, Belia, Casear, and Sitri were sitting in the dining hall of the palace, lavish food laid out before them. As was typical, Casear and Amara had plates emptied of food stacked up in front of them. Sitri smiled. "Such a voracious appetite. Baelia, you'll have to learn to cook." "That'll be easy to do." Baelia said airily, staring at the Four-Star Ball. "So...this is a Dragon Ball..." Bang! It could be heard that a certain scarlet-haired figure had kicked the door open, before unproffessionally sliding down the room and sitting upon the table, scrambling over and grabbing a leg of chicken. She calmly nodded, "Casear. Amara. Sitri. Little Sitri. Whorebiscuit. Mornin'." "Manners, Kurenai." Casear snapped, swallowing a large chunk of bird as Baelia blushed in her defence. "So, ever gonna live up to your Saiyan stomach?" He directed that question as Kurenai. "...The hell you talkin' about?" Kurenai snapped in response. "I ain't no Saiyan, I'm just..." she paused. "...Saiyan. ...Yes, that was bad. But I clearly don't remember myself being Saiyan all of a sudden." "If that Borage is your brother, then you're as Saiyan as Amara and myself." Casear pointed out, stacking another bowl on the pile as Baelia continued to look at the Four Star Ball. "Yet you don't eat...So confusing." Kurenai spat back. "...Well, that may be true. But, maybe I'm not hungry...yet." Truth be told she stuffed her face when nobody was looking. "Sure you're not. I bet you're where the small animals go." Casear shook a fork in her direction patronizingly. Kurenai sardonically remarked, "...You caught me!" She laughed for a moment. "...But I...eat. You just don't see it. Okay? Just...drop it. ...Cides, what did you have in store for today, anyway?" "Well, I want to explore the planet today." Casear shrugged. "I spent a good two days recuperating, and Baelia wanted to make sure I was ok to do any moving, so she made us wait an additional two days. And you shut yourself in your room." "Well, she's been in a right state..." Amara pointed out. Casear waved that away. "It's put a crimp in the sightseeing." Not the most emotionally open guy. Kurenai nonchalantly asked, though it was clear as day that she was still pissed off. "...Also, Queen, do you know of a good bookstore around here? I wanna check out what you guys read." She actually was interested, though it was to take her mind off such matters. "We used to have books about 5,000 years ago." Sitri smiled, but her tone was if she was talking to a young child. "This planet possesses a great variety of technology, books quickly became obsolete in favor of the electronic reading devices instead." She clapped her hands, and one of her servants was immediately by her side, holding a device about the size of the average real world Game Boy Nintendo. She chucked it in Kurenai's direction, but Casear caught it and slid it across the table with a remark about Kurenai most likely having terrible reflexes. "I've set it to the common language, so you can read from the selection inside." Kurenai sighed before snatching it out of Casear's hands. "...So, I have a feeling this will play DVDs as well. ...Why do I think that you've replaced toilets with giant robots? Just, y'know, you don't wanna advance too much so that visitors can easily get the hang of it. It's, just, a precaution I'd wanna take." "Lavatories still exist." Sitri replied. "How they deal with waste may differ from your planet, as waste is cleanly and efficiently destroyed or recycled. It's been a few days since you've been here. You haven't used any?" Kurenai then gnashed her teeth. "Uhhh, no..." Probably cause she hadn't had any time to properly relax, what with that pink-haired cockroach invading her property and all. "...I'll be fine. Just..." she attempted to stand up, resulting in an awkward position. "...you...." Kurenai began waddling away like a penguin. "...watch." with that, she slammed the door behind her. "Yep, she's lost it." Casear noted. Baelia took the Dragon Ball and squeezed it, with the intent to shatter it. However, nothing happened. "Truly remarkable. These Dragon Balls are very interesting. Casear, can I keep this on me for a a few days? I'm interested in checking something out with it." "Of course." Casear replied. "I'll trust you not to lose it." Baelia smiled, and tucked the Dragon Ball into her bra, between her breasts. Kurenai began to contemplate her actions. "...Tch, maybe I should just let it go- uhh," realizing the connotations that phrase had with opening her bowels, she froze up. "...No use opening a fixed leak- dammit..." Seeing as she ended up feeling the need to let it all go anywhere right now, she just decided to shut her mouth right now and try and make it out of the palace in one piece. And so, after many detours- Kurenai finally did make it to a bathroom. She quickly shuffled back to the group, with a flushed red face- her entire body was shaking as she jumped upon a chair, rocking back and forth, as if she were mentally disturbed. "...I was like there for half a goddamn hour. ....I sat down and then-" she shut herself up, as dramatic renditions of going to the bathroom were never welcome. "Was there a point in telling us about your little trip to the restroom?" Casear asked, frowning. "Partners or otherwise, we don't need to share that much information." Kurenai stuttered in her defense, "...Well, maybe you weren't paying much attention," she hissed under her breath, "...cause that pink-haired cockroach has been mind-controlling you," before explaining out loud, "...but I haven't been to the bathroom since we got here! It's an important matter that others should know!" she leaned up against his body, cooing, "...'Cides, I'm sure that you're interested in that, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight?" "Borage, what's wrong...?" Somewhere else, Samigina questioned. Borage applied his palm to his forehead in exasperation. "...Nothing. I just feel the need to facepalm. Somewhere, somebody's being an idiot." "No, I don't have the slightest interest." Casear replied, and his tone was indeed one of indifference. "Normal people aren't interested in their friend's bowel movements, it's not natural, trust me." Sitri cleared her throat. "This is a dining room...."